<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Changer by lesbian_kitty_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235955">Game Changer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_kitty_cat/pseuds/lesbian_kitty_cat'>lesbian_kitty_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kakegurui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, FUCK, Fanfic, Lesbian, Madiri - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, girlshavingsex, kakegurui - Freeform, lesbiansex, twogirlsfucking, vaginalsex, yumeko - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_kitty_cat/pseuds/lesbian_kitty_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first ever game that Madiri and Yumeko play together but instead they end up fucking eachother while Ryōta and the other girls watch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Changer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This includes only Lesbian Sex. This is your warning for people under the age of 13. Also if you haven’t watched Kakegurui you should but if you haven’t don’t worry you can still read this it won’t be confusing. Basically these two fit anime girls are gambling but end up fucking. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madiri put the gun to Yumeko’s head and whispered “I don’t want to kill you I just want to hear your whimpers as I pull the trigger. I haven’t felt this horny in a while” she laughed evilly and pushed the gun further into Yumeko’s head. The laungerie under her uniform was soaking wet already. Yumeko was for the first time, actually scared while gambling, however she didn’t dare show it. Yumeko slapped the gun out of Madiris hand and grabbed her face. “You know what else you could do? You could fuck me, you could fuck me so hard, you could fuck me until I’m screaming in agony and I can’t take it anymore. Or you could kill me and do what you want to me, but what would be the fun in that? Then you wouldn’t be able to hear me” she picked up the gun and put it back to her head and placed madiris hand on it. “But you know. Your choice” Madiri was sweating with arousal, she wanted to win so badly but at the same time all she wanted was to let Yumeko do whatever she wanted to her. There was no obvious choice.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough her pussy had taken control of her entire body and she threw her gun into the chamber while pulling Yumeko up out of her chair. She breathed down her neck, “I’ll take you up on that first offer then. But one condition, whoever comes first, loses and the other wins and takes home the pot.” Yumeko replied: “deal. Let’s do this baby” these words sent a shiver down Madiris spine and soon she was stripping off all her clothes in anticipation, she couldn’t take it any longer. Yumeko ripped open her shirt exposing the laced bra underneath and thin pants which may have well not have been there as they pretty much made no difference. Madiri gripped Yumeko’s tits firmly and squirmed at Y’s moan. “Oh Madiri, I had no idea you could make me feel so good” she smiled at this and stroked her hands slowly down her stomach and pulled down the black nickers until they had reached the floor, she kissed Yumeko’s neck and littered kisses all the way down her body but as she reached the crotch area, paused momentarily to watch Y, she pushed her back down onto the table and dropped her head down to her cunt. She began just by stroking the clit and in between her lips with her tongue and Yumeko could feel Madiri smirk against her pussy as she moaned with pleasure. Madiri couldn’t hold herself back any longer and tongue fucked Yumeko deeper than any dick could go. She pushed her tongue in Y’s pussy far enough to feel the walls of it cave in on her. Yumeko was trembling and moaning uncontrollably. She let out a loud scream and Madiri slipped out. “Don’t stop” she screamed and Madiri obeyed and began once again to feast on her pussy. She began slow just barely touching her to tease Yumeko. The gentle feeling made her even more wet and She couldn’t wait for her to go harder. She gripped onto Madiris scalp trying to keep herself stable as she began to go faster and harder against her clit every now and again stroking along the spot that she knew would hit hard, and eventually  she slipped back in again holding onto Yumeko’s knees to keep herself balanced.  Madiri was out of breath at this point and lied down on the floor panting.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to get back up a foot pushed her down again. “No you can stay there, just how I like you” Yumeko had that red glint in her eyes again, maybe gambling did get her off, the thrill of it. She dropped down to Madiris level and pinned down her hands with her elbows while she caressed her face and kissed her soft pink lips. They were both fully naked now and Yumeko wanted to try a different approach. She knelt down above the girl, pussies lined up against eachother and, hand on Madiris throat, began to move up and down, grinding against her cunt, they had both been lubricated with their own juice at this point that it was so smooth. She began slowly, just as madiri did and grinded up and down while watching madiris face. She began  to go faster, and harder, and faster and faster and faster and before Madiri knew what happened, she was being fingered by the sexy girl above her. Yumeko thrust her fingers into Madiri to the point where it was hurting, but in a nice way,in a way where Madiri was struggling to hold in her cum, her eyes were rolling back as she moaned at the top of her lungs. “Come on Madiri, I want to hear you scream!!” Yumeko brought her face close to madiris and licked her fingers before thrusting them back in. Madiri couldn’t take it anymore and finally released it. She cummed all over Yumeko’s tits and sighed in relief. The game was over. Yumeko had won the pot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>